Pestilence of Prophecy
by HarleyQuinnAllen
Summary: When Aariya is stricken with amnesia and left alone in a zombie infested world, How will she survive?
1. Prologue: Bedtime Stories

_Disclaimer: All characters are owned by me. Nothing is borrowed from anywhere else, and anything seeming as if it has been is completely unintentional. People who read this prior to uploading it here said it had a 28 days later vibe, explaining why its listed here, however it is nothing like or in relation to 28 Days Later. Please review, criticism is welcome as long as its constructive._

_And to Cameron - Love your zombie_

Prologue: Bed Time Stories

Catalaina crept into her daughters door. After tucking Aariya underneath her white laced quilt she sat in the oak rocking chair placed beside her daughters bed. "Is it time for my bed time story?" Aariya questioned eagerly. "Yes," replied her mother sweetly, "but the story I'm going to read tonight is different from our usual ones." She warned. Catalaina pulled an aged, leather-bound book onto her lap. For a moment she paused to run her fingers over the dusted cover as though she had been hit with a sudden burst of nostalgia.

Catalaina knew it was odd to read this sort of "story" to her daughter. She was after all only five, but it was family tradition. She stared into her daughter's brown eyes, the deep blue splotch in her right eye seemed to draw her in. She sat staring and began to recall images of her own father reading that very same book. Perhaps he had felt just as awkward staring into Catalina's eyes. Then her memory switched. Catalaina could picture her father lying on a hospital bed. With frail hands her father took a tattered and aged book from the bedside table; which she had remembered from her bed time stories as a child, and lifted in her direction. As Catalaina grabbed the book her father made her promise to read it to her child and pass on the tradition. "If there is even a chance that it's more than fiction, I want my family to know about it. I will have no granddaughter of mine put in harm's way because I was too naive to believe." He whispered. And then he passed. Catalaina always wondered what made him say granddaughter, Sure she was pregnant, but she was far too early on to know her baby's sex.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Aariya asked. Catalaina suddenly rejoined the present and responded, "Oh. Yes, sorry honey." Catalaina flipped open the book and began. As Catalaina read, Aariya combed her fingers through her long black hair and listened intently. She didn't quite understand the words, but her mothers voice soothed her. As her mom continued, Aariya studied the room around her. She followed the pink and green stripes on the walls, and the oak nightstand beside her with plant like engravings on it's edges, then finally her focus was drawn to the ballerina music box set on the night table. Aariya was eventually lulled to sleep by the sound of her mothers voice.

Catalaina looked up from the book at her sleeping daughter. "Well I'm glad it didn't scare her." she thought to herself. Catalaina rose quietly from her oak rocking chair, closing the book. "We can read more later." She whispered. Catalaina bent over and kissed her daughters forehead. She adjusted the quilt, and then made her way to the bedroom door. Catalaina crept out into the hallway leaving the door slightly ajar. She then flipped on the hallway light and tip-toed to her own bedroom.


	2. Chapter 1: Immediate Evac

**Chapter 2: Wake Up Call**

**An old man, who was bleeding severely, stood in the deserted hospital lobby. He was confused why there was no one left. Even after evacuation there were still some people too stubborn to leave, but now there appeared to be nothing in the city. Well, nothing but those creatures anyway. The man stumbled on in search of any sign of people. He was making his way to the beginning of another hallway near the right of the emergency room reception desk, when he nearly tripped over something. The object wasn't an object at all, it was a girl! At first appearance she looked dead. The old man noticed the girl was barely breathing. He knelt down beside her attempting to avoid the almost dry puddle of blood surrounding her long black hair. He called to her repeatedly and gently shook her. "Are you alive? honey are you alive? Please get up. Please tell me you're not turning. Please get up."**

**The girl squinted and barely opened her eyes. At first he thought they were brown. After a few more tries her eyes opened fully. The man noticed a blue splotch in her right eye. "Were you attacked?" the man asked. The girl looked confused. She tried to sit up but plopped back down and made a painful screech. The man helped her sit up and noticed a gash on the back of her head. "My name is McCoy, I'm a doctor. You have a severe gash on your head. You're lucky to be alive, but you need stitches and I can see if there are any antibiotics around here. What's your name?" Dr. McCoy questioned. The girl remained silent. He helped her to a chair, and then pulled out some supplies he had gathered for himself. He talked as he worked on her stitch but the girl didn't make a sound. Finally Dr. McCoy finished and quaintly said, "You're all done Miss......" He realized she still hadn't given him a name.**

**"I don't know," she whispered quietly, "I don't remember.". "Don't remember what?" Dr. McCoy asked. "Anything.", the girl said. "I should have realized. It seems to me your injury caused you to catch a case of amnesia." Dr. McCoy stated apologetically. The two just sat there for some time in an awkward silence before thinking of what else to say. "Your arm is bleeding." the girl said. "Oh it's just a little bite." he responded, although he knew it was much more than that.**

**As soon as the words had escaped from his mouth Dr. McCoy collapsed. The girl panicked. She shook him gently, and said his name over and over again. She started crying. He wouldn't get up. She screamed and begged him to wake up but he didn't. The girl sat and stared at his body lying on the floor. She couldn't stop crying. She couldn't understand why she was acting so hysterical, she didn't even know him, but the girl sat by Dr. McCoy for hours crying and screaming. It was beginning to get dark outside. The light in the windows was becoming dim. "Don't leave me here alone, I don't have anyone, not even myself." She sobbed as her final statement to Dr. McCoy. She knew he was dead but what else was she to do? So she searched for a gurney, and after many hours of struggling to lift his body, she said goodbye and covered him with a white sheet.**

**The girl turned to walk out of the building, when out of no where she heard a loud thud. She spun around quickly, and there she saw Dr. McCoy's body back on the floor. His body began to twitch. She was speechless, she didn't understand what was happening to him, was this death? Then, Dr. McCoy stood up. The girl fluttered with excitement. "Your Alive!" she yelled happily. He appeared to smile, and began walking towards her. She was so relieved. He slowly got closer and she realized, it wasn't a grin, it was much too maniacal. It was a grimace. The girl was somewhat startled but remained glued to her spot. As Dr. McCoy slowly scooted in her direction, the girl noticed his pupils had become dilated, and now engulfed almost his entire eye. The parts of his eye not covered by pupil were bloodshot, and his skin was slightly discolored. He was only a few feet from her now. Dr. McCoy jumped towards her. The girl screamed and punched him. It knocked him over. She tried to run but he grabbed her leg and attempted to bite her. She kicked him in the head and then ran for the tools. She grabbed one of the doctor's tools and turned back. He was struggling to get up while crawling towards her. He reached out, but before he could grab her again she plunged his tool through his head with all of her force. He made several guttural sounds and fell over. The girl ran, horrified at what had happened.**


	3. Chapter 2: Wake Up Call

**Chapter 2: Wake Up Call**

**An old man, who was bleeding severely, stood in the deserted hospital lobby. He was confused why there was no one left. Even after evacuation there were still some people too stubborn to leave, but now there appeared to be nothing in the city. Well, nothing but those creatures anyway. The man stumbled on in search of any sign of people. He was making his way to the beginning of another hallway near the right of the emergency room reception desk, when he nearly tripped over something. The object wasn't an object at all, it was a girl! At first appearance she looked dead. The old man noticed the girl was barely breathing. He knelt down beside her attempting to avoid the almost dry puddle of blood surrounding her long black hair. He called to her repeatedly and gently shook her. "Are you alive? honey are you alive? Please get up. Please tell me you're not turning. Please get up."**

**The girl squinted and barely opened her eyes. At first he thought they were brown. After a few more tries her eyes opened fully. The man noticed a blue splotch in her right eye. "Were you attacked?" the man asked. The girl looked confused. She tried to sit up but plopped back down and made a painful screech. The man helped her sit up and noticed a gash on the back of her head. "My name is McCoy, I'm a doctor. You have a severe gash on your head. You're lucky to be alive, but you need stitches and I can see if there are any antibiotics around here. What's your name?" Dr. McCoy questioned. The girl remained silent. He helped her to a chair, and then pulled out some supplies he had gathered for himself. He talked as he worked on her stitch but the girl didn't make a sound. Finally Dr. McCoy finished and quaintly said, "You're all done Miss......" He realized she still hadn't given him a name.**

**"I don't know," she whispered quietly, "I don't remember.". "Don't remember what?" Dr. McCoy asked. "Anything.", the girl said. "I should have realized. It seems to me your injury caused you to catch a case of amnesia." Dr. McCoy stated apologetically. The two just sat there for some time in an awkward silence before thinking of what else to say. "Your arm is bleeding." the girl said. "Oh it's just a little bite." he responded, although he knew it was much more than that.**

**As soon as the words had escaped from his mouth Dr. McCoy collapsed. The girl panicked. She shook him gently, and said his name over and over again. She started crying. He wouldn't get up. She screamed and begged him to wake up but he didn't. The girl sat and stared at his body lying on the floor. She couldn't stop crying. She couldn't understand why she was acting so hysterical, she didn't even know him, but the girl sat by Dr. McCoy for hours crying and screaming. It was beginning to get dark outside. The light in the windows was becoming dim. "Don't leave me here alone, I don't have anyone, not even myself." She sobbed as her final statement to Dr. McCoy. She knew he was dead but what else was she to do? So she searched for a gurney, and after many hours of struggling to lift his body, she said goodbye and covered him with a white sheet.**

**The girl turned to walk out of the building, when out of no where she heard a loud thud. She spun around quickly, and there she saw Dr. McCoy's body back on the floor. His body began to twitch. She was speechless, she didn't understand what was happening to him, was this death? Then, Dr. McCoy stood up. The girl fluttered with excitement. "Your Alive!" she yelled happily. He appeared to smile, and began walking towards her. She was so relieved. He slowly got closer and she realized, it wasn't a grin, it was much too maniacal. It was a grimace. The girl was somewhat startled but remained glued to her spot. As Dr. McCoy slowly scooted in her direction, the girl noticed his pupils had become dilated, and now engulfed almost his entire eye. The parts of his eye not covered by pupil were bloodshot, and his skin was slightly discolored. He was only a few feet from her now. Dr. McCoy jumped towards her. The girl screamed and punched him. It knocked him over. She tried to run but he grabbed her leg and attempted to bite her. She kicked him in the head and then ran for the tools. She grabbed one of the doctor's tools and turned back. He was struggling to get up while crawling towards her. He reached out, but before he could grab her again she plunged his tool through his head with all of her force. He made several guttural sounds and fell over. The girl ran, horrified at what had happened.**


End file.
